tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome Back
Welcome Back is the seventh episode of Eyeview. Synopsis After Mathias and his friends survived Callumia, they go back to Batherol City. Lewis Stanton drived them back to Batherol City. Lewis still doesn't trusts Rachel and while Mathias, Scott and Michelle disagree, he puts her back in the cage again. They also have to go back to school again, where Ethan, Alicia and Aaron asks what happened at the party. Mathias, Scott and Michelle lie about it, while Ethan also thinks they hide something for him. Logan sends a new henchman who kidnaps Mathias and distracts the S.D.F.N.E.O. while Master Water goes in the S.D.F.N.E.O. base again to get back two important prisoners. Logan manipulates Mathias and uses him against Lewis. Plot It starts outside Callumia. Lewis Stanton comes to Mathias, Scott, Michelle and Rachel. They are glad that he has come for them. Lewis immediatly sees Rachel and says: "What the hell are you doing with them?" Michelle says: "Why do you not trust her? She helped us?" Lewis says: "You don't know her, she is only her to spy on us." Mathias says: "Can we speak alone?" Lewis says: "Of course." Mathias says: "You really have no idea what all happened. My two friends came into something they have never saw before. Take them home. And about Rachel, she really helped us. You probably don't want to believe it, but take her also with us." Lewis says: "First, I don't care what all happened to you. Only thing that matters is that you are all alive and we don't have to tell parents what happened to their children. And Rachel, that stupid bitch you give way to much about only belongs behind a cage! You don't know what she did before you joined the team, she almost tried to kill me and is evil." Mathias says: "Fine, lets discuss this when we are back." Lewis says: "There is nothing to discuss. I'm the leader and decides this." Mathias is angry on him, but he decides that it is better to ignore him. Later, they all step into one of the vans and they drive back to Batherol City. When they are all in Batherol City again, they are very glad. Scott says: "Finally back home." Michelle says: "Luckily we are on time for school tomorrow." When they are at the S.D.F.N.E.O. base again, Lewis angrily puts Rachel in a cage again. She doesn't complains or does anything about it and goes back on her place. Scott and Michelle go back home and fastly go sleep, because they have shool again tomorrow. Before Mathias also goes home, Lewis says to him: "Oh and you still can't come inside her room. You don't have permission to talk to her!" Mathias is very tired of him. When he is lying in bed, he looks at Rachel with his powers and thinks about a S.D.F.N.E.O. where Lewis is gone and they can lead it. He can't stop using his powers to look on her. Later, he falls asleep. The next day on school, there is like nothing happened. Everything goes normal and he almost forgets about his weird weekend. Scott is finally able to talk to Michelle. Before the lessons, they come together and talk a bit about what happened. Ethan is also there and sees them. He is jealous that Michelle is with Mathias and Scott. He comes to them and says: "Well well well, look who we have there. What happened to you Michelle?" She answers: "Nothing important, that idiot kidnapped for some time. I called the police and they arrested him. Later, I went home and I saw everybody was gone." Ethan says: "After you disappeared, everybody shockedly went home. I thought there happened something to you. Good to hear everything is allright." Later, the bell rangs and they go to the lessons again. They have maths, a boring lesson. Mathias sees Aaron and Alicia again. Kevin is sitting before them. He asks to Mathias: "Is everything allright?" Mathias says: "Yes, it is. Nothing special happened." When their maths teacher leaves the room to pick something, Ethan goes off his seat to Mathias and Scott. He says: "The boys who suddenly disappeared at the party!" Aaron also comes to them and says: "You idiots, tell us what really happened." Alicia says: "They are hiding something secret for us." Michelle says: "Really nothing special happened." Ethan says: "I walked before your hous yesterday and you still wasn't there, so you already lied to me." Michelle says: "I wasn't home all day yesterday, so that isn't a good prove." Some second later, their maths teacher comes back in the class. He sees that Ethan and Aaron are off their seats. He says: "Who told you to get off your seats?" Aaron says: "Oh, Scott asked me a question and I came to him to answer it." Scott says: "Not true, I didn't even asked him a question." The maths teacher says: "Get out Ethan and Aaron!" Ethan and Aaron sadly walk away. Alicia says to Scott: "You wil get regret that you said that." Scott ignores her. Mathias and Michelle also hear it. Later, the lessons are over. Ethan and Aaron get the punishment that they have to stay in after school. In the break, they are with Mr. Stephens. Mr. Stephens looks at them. Mathias, Scott and Michelle are glad with the punishment. Scott and Michelle suddenly go away and talk alone with each other. Mathias stays alone behind. Suddenly, a woman comes to him. He asks: "Are you Mathias Rankin?" Mathias answers: "Yes, I am." The woman says: "I'm Abbey Barrett, come with me, I want to ask you a few questions." They go to a special room where it is totally silent. When she sees nobody sees it, she suddenly picks a gun out of her pocket and says: "I know you are the Eyeview." Mathias says: "What did I do wrong?" Abbey says: "Everything." She shoots on him. The bullet makes him unconscious and he falls of the seat. Abbey grabs her telephone and says: "I got him." Mathias wakes up in a police station. He is in a room with handcuffs on his arms. He says: "You arrest something without saying what he did wrong. What the hell is this?" Abbey comes to him again and says: "This doesn't needs an explanation. I will leave you to someone else." She walks away and some seconds later, Logan comes to him. He says: "Welcome back." Mathias says: "I knew this place was familiar. What do you want from me?" Logan says: "You are the lure. Lewis gives so much about you so we will use you to get him here. We will distract him while we can break into your lovely secret base." Mathias says: "Wait a minute, why do you tell your plan to me?" Logan says: "You are only the lure. You may know this. And I want to become friends!" Mathias starts laughing and says: "After everything that happened, you want to be friends with me. That's really stupid!" Logan asks: "Have you already met my new girl?" Mathias says: "Yes, she is very nice." Logan says: "Since Rachel went to your side, she will replace her. But that doesn't means I don't want Rachel back. She still belongs to me! Do you understand that?" Mathias says: "Fine, I can look at here. And you also want Captain Seenon back, right?" Logan says: "Yes of course. You guessed my plan. But wait, I have something to offer you. How about I get Rachel for you so she is for you and to return in favor, you will join my side? At Lewis, she will also be in the prison." Mathias says: "Very attractive offer, but it is a no for me." Logan says: "Ah, I already expected that. It doesn't matter. Abbey?" Abbey comes back and says: "Oh yes, she gives Mathias something to drink." Logan says to Mathias: "Drink it!" Mathias says: "Why would I drink that?" Suddenly, Master Water who is transformed into water comes inside the cage and freezes. He opens Mathias mouth and grabs his hands and Abbey puts it in Mathias' mouth. Logan says: "Mathias?" Mathias answers: "Yes, what master Logan?" Logan says: "Great, you three will attack." On school, Scott and Michelle see that Mathias isn't in the lesson. The teacher says that Mathias' went home sick. Ethan says: "He is skipping the lesson! That guy isn't sick!" Scott tries to call Mathias, but it fails. Scott says: "Why wouldn't he tell it to me if he is sick?" Michelle decides to go with Scott to his house. They still don't hear anything about Mathias. Michelle says: "He is probably on mission again." Scott says: "Yes, he is not important for me." He comes closer to Michelle. Suddenly, he starts kissing her. He throws her on the bed. He knows that he finally has her. He takes off her clothes and they go under the blanket. Meanwhile, Mathias goes to the S.D.F.N.E.O. base. Lewis is surprised to see him. He asks to him: "I thought you would be much later be here?" Mathias says: "I was earlier free so I decided to come here earlier." Lewis says: "Good, I can use you. We are searching for Logan." They start searching, but suddenly they see a Seenon attack. It is Abbey who is near the S.D.F.N.E.O. base. Stanton and a lot of his agents go outside. Mathias also comes at it. Abbey who also uses Seenon attacks him. Mathias later walks back into the base again. Lewis doesn't knows why he goes away, but he is too busy with fighting against Abbey, so he can't ask it. All the agents go outside. Nobody looks at what Mathias does. He goes to Rachel's room. On the same time, Master Water who is in his water form again, frees Captain Seenon. When Mathias comes inside, Rachel is surprised to see him. She asks to him: "I thought you didn't had permission aymore to come her." Mathias says: "That is changed, I can come to you now." Rachel says: "Are you allright? You look weird." Mathias says: "I'm more than allright. I have to do something what I had to do much earlier." He opens her cage. Rachel says: "Please don't let me go outside without permission, I..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Mathias suddenly starts kissing her. He takes off her clothes and they fall on the bed of the cage. Lewis is still fighting Abbey, but he says to his agents: "Handle this, I will take a look inside." One of the agents looks at her and says: "Who are you working for?" Abbey says: "I'm not working for anyone!" Suddenly, she transforms into a monster and kills the S.D.F.N.E.O. agents. Lewis looks on the cameras and sees Mathias lying in bed with Rachel. He becomes very angry and screams: "You idiot!" Mathias hears him screaming and takes on his clothes again. Rachel is shocked about what happened. She asks to him: "Are you allright?" Mathias says: "I'm much better than allright." He destroys the cage and goes to Lewis. He uses his laser powers and starts shooting on Stanton. He easily defeats him because he is much stronger than him. On the moment Mathias wants to kill him, he says: "I want to be leader of this!" Mathias gets a electric on him and falls unconscious on the ground. One of the agents shot him down with a Seenon weapon. When they look at the cameras, Stanton sees that Rachel and Captain Seenon are gone. It makes Stanton even more angry. On that moment, Scott and Michelle are walking outside. After they kissed with each other, they went outside ot look for Mathias. But they can't find him. Suddenly, Scott is called. He takes on the phone. It is Lewis Stanton. He says: 'I need your help with something. Mathias has turned crazy." Michelle asks to Scott what it is. Scott says: "It is Stanton, he has Mathias!" They go as fast as possible to the S.D.F.N.E.O. base where Stanton gave them the location of. He put Mathias in a cage. Michelle asks: "What happened to him?" Stanton says: "He turned crazy and wanted to kill me." Scott asks: "Do you have any idea what this could be?" Lewis says: "Yes I do." Meanwhile, Master Water comes back with Rachel and Captain Seenon. Captain Seenon says: "It is good to be back." Logan asks: "Where is the boy?" Master Water says: "Stanton got him." Logan says: "Fine lets make an end of Stanton's secret base." Rachel suddenly asks: "Why did Mathias had sex with me?" Logan says: "He did what he really wanted, but I gave him something that made him turn crazy." Abbey says: "I killed a lot of the agents." Logan says: "Good, lets start the plan to destroy everything of them." And the five of them (Logan, Master Water, Captain Seenon, Rachel and Abbey) walk to a screen with the plan of Logan. Logan says: "What if I had this plan already much earlier?" After he said that, a music can be heard ending the episode. Cast *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Diaz Special Guest Stars *Liam James as Kevin Jacobs *Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Toby Powers/Master Water *Jack O'Connell as Vince Price/Captain Seenon *Diego Luna as Charlie Stephens *Unknown actress as Abbey Barrett Category:Episodes Category:Eyeview